This disclosure relates in general to advertizing (“ad”) serving and, but not by way of limitation, to insertion of in-stream ad units into audio or video content objects.
Display ad servers (DAS) provide a service that allows placement of display ads in a wide range of web sites. A display ad unit is defined herein to be an ad that is placed in a web page (banner ads, text ads, etc) and may include static (e.g., text, graphics and/or pictures) or dynamic content (e.g., audio, video, animation, and/or slideshow content). A web page may contain one or more tags that link to the DAS such that the DAS can supply a variable display ad when the web page is rendered. For example, banner slots have links associated with them that query the DAS for display ad units for embedding in the rendered web page. A display ad campaign is defined that will place a certain number of impressions of various display ad units at specified web sites or categories of web sites. The DAS tracks the number of impressions by receiving requests for display ad units and returning the display ad unit directly or indirectly through another server.
A DAS is not used for placement of dynamic content ads in audio or video (“AV”) content objects (hereinafter an “in-stream ad unit”). A content object is a media file that is continuously streamed or downloaded and includes in-stream ad units contiguously placed into slots defined in the content object. The content object is played by a media player, set top box, IP TV, a browser, an applet within a browser, etc.
Ad campaigns for conventional display ad units are trafficked by advertizing operations teams. The display ad units are uploaded to or referenced by the DAS, and web sites or groups of sites are targeted by the ad campaign. For example, a banner ad for a dog food product could be sent to or referenced by the DAS, and four pet-specific web sites could be targeted by this ad campaign such that 100,000 impressions of that display ad unit would be delivered to those targeted web sites. A display ad unit may include static ads, animated ads, flash ads, and video and/or audio ads for insertion into predefined banner ad locations of a web page. Advertizing operations teams are familiar with using a DAS to deliver display ads units as part of an ad campaign.
A DAS can specify display ad units that are rendered in a web site by the browser after the browser requests a link to the DAS that was placed in the web page. The ads are separate resources from the web page in which they are placed, typically referenced as an HTML link in the web page. In-stream ads units are inserted into content objects—an operation that cannot be done by the browser or the DAS. Some media players receive a playlist of content objects to aggregate in-stream ad units and content objects for contiguous playback, but in other environments, media players are unable to process a playlist of multiple content objects.
In-stream ad units that are inserted into content objects before streaming to a content object player are done in a static fashion. Unlike the DAS that can dynamically move around display ad units to different sites and/or web pages, in-stream ad units cannot conventionally be placed in that way. Typically, slots for in-stream ad units are filled by providers of the content objects to stream the content object with preset in-stream ad units that are the same for all end users. For example, a web site hosting video would find an advertiser that would provide an in-stream ad unit to embed into a content object that is served from the web site such that all viewers would receive the same ads.